Texture mapping of three-dimensional models is well-known. This includes techniques for mapping a texture onto the geometric surface of a three-dimensional model through, e.g., fragmenting the texture based on predefined rasterization requirements, fragmenting the surface of the model, associating each texture fragment with a corresponding surface fragment, and adding texture to a series of predetermined shapes on a model based on corresponding shapes of an object. There remains a need for a scanning system that effectively copies a texture from a physical object and pastes that texture onto a three-dimensional model using a three-dimensional scanner.